


In Good Time

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This started out as "An FBI Agent, a naked Krycek, and a time-lock vault..." Where it ended up? Well, you'll see...





	In Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

In Good Time by Sienna McCrane

11/08/97  
Eggbeater Challenge   
and enclosed space challenge

Standard Disclaimer: Fox Mulder and Alex Krycek are actually owned by Chris Carter and Ten-Thirteen Productions. Nothing graphic, not even a naughty word... Krycek's an okay guy in this one.   
Not-So-Standard Disclaimer: This started out as "An FBI Agent, a naked Krycek, and a time-lock vault..." Where it ended up...? Well... You'll see.   
Enjoy, or something...

* * *

In Good Time  
by Sienna McCrane

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mulder shoved the heavy door open and dropped the file he was carrying into the 'to be reshelved' basket. He trudged along the rows of shelves, trailing a finger through the dust. 

"Psst!" The sound startles him into going for his gun. "Mulder! It's me!" He turned around, slowly, peering through the shelves nearby. "Krycek?" 

"Yeah! Hiya, Mulder..." He sounds a little sheepish. Mulder puts his gun away, looking towards the floor. 

"Hello, Alex. Um, where are you?" Mulder is merely slightly annoyed, most of which is caused by Alex's startling him. 

"Umm, well, you see... I'm down here." A hand tugs at Fox's pant leg, drawing his eyes downward. 

"What are you doing down there?" 

"It's kind of a long story, but, um, the short version is, I was waiting on you." 

"Waiting for me...?" Mulder rounds the end of the shelves in time to hear a slam-click-buzzclack from the direction of the door. 

"Yeah. Only now I'm stuck." 

"Stu- Oh!" Mulder blinks. There, wedged into the bottom portion of the shelving unit, was Alex Krycek. More interesting still, Alex Krycek in the all-together. "Alex... The door just locked." 

"I know. That is, or was, part of the plan." 

Fox just shakes his head, looking at the array of things set out by the shelf. "Alex... It would appear that you were planning to- An eggbeater? What were you plotting to do with that?" 

"Mulder, shut up and apply your mind to getting me _out_ of here!" Mulder folds himself down until he sits crosslegged on a blanket, presumably set out by Alex. "Tight fit, is it?"

"Something like that. I _would_ like to see you..." 

Fox isn't paying much attention. "What's this? Orgeat syrup? You know I hate being sticky."

Krycek's shoulders attempt to shift, but he's still stuck fast. "I know, but I was going to make sure you weren't." His voice grows quiet, questioning. "You've forgotten what today is, haven't you?" 

Mulder's voice is as innocent as can be, his thoughts rather occupied by Alex's naked back and another bottle on the floor beside him. "What?" 

"You _did_! You forgot..." Krycek sounds as wounded as can be, wriggling again. 

"I haven't forgotten, Alex." He snorts, running his fingers along the line of Krycek's spine. "Wait... What's today, Thursday?" 

Alex sounds doubtful, almost childlike. "Yeah..." 

"Oh! Thursday!" 

The stuck man's tone changes to exasperated. "Are you gonna get me outta here or not?" 

Mulder kicks off his shoes and scoots closer to Alex, drawing his fingernails gently across pale skin. "In good time, Alex, all in good time..."

***Finis***


End file.
